Peter Pan: Year One
by DARK KNIGHT of the MOON
Summary: One possible origin for Peter Pan: the boy who never grew up! This tale features many aspects of the beloved children's story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Kensington Gardens**

**London, England – All Hallows' Eve, 1880**

A young boy swiftly gazed over his shoulder as he raced down a dark London avenue. The night was frigid as a hefty police constable chased after him from nearly a block away. The short, tubby man swung his baton in the air and cursed him. The boy ran faster and then moved into an alley. The alleyway was dark and smelled of trash and vermin. The boy continued to go quickly, but suddenly tripped into a stagnant puddle. He hurried back to his feet and ran toward the light at the end of the alley.

Streetlamps illuminated the avenue but cast shadows all around him. Sweat clung to his body even though he shivered from the cold. He hastily crossed a two-lane road, dodging a carriage drawn by noisy, stomping horses and raced toward a lush, flowery archway that led into the beautiful Kensington Gardens.

Following a cobblestone path deep inside the expansive gardens, he twisted around dark shrubbery, towering trees, wrought-iron gates and grand statues. It seemed the adrenaline that had once spurred him to keep going had dwindled into nothing. He collapsed on his sore knees, gasping heavily to catch his breath.

He evaded the constable several minutes ago but he couldn't stop running. The mean, scowling man had caught him red-handed as he attempted to break into a sweets shop. Not only that, he had thrown the brick he planned to use on the storefront window at the constable. That only enraged the man more. Surely the police would be after him in droves soon.

But for the moment, he was safe in the Gardens. This was his most favorite place in the whole world. He struggled to his feet and walked down the path until he found a bench. He scowled at the tiny rips and tears in his crimson colored long johns. He sat alone in the darkness, hungry, tired and cold. He rubbed his aching bare feet in an attempt to soothe them. He was in such haste at the orphanage that he had forgotten his shoes.

Still, even though he was alone, he knew he made the right choice. Just twelve years old, he had survived more than most boys his age. The priest in charge of Saint Norbert's Home for Wayward Boys, an orphan asylum, ignored him. The nuns who were supposed to care despised him. When he first arrived there seven years ago, he lashed out at those who wanted to help him. After a while, the adults no longer cared to help but wanted to control him, which he suspected was their main motivation all along. Instead, he fought them at every turn and tried to protect the other boys at the orphanage from wooden paddles and whips.

But he just couldn't take it anymore. Even though the scars on his back didn't bother him, the ones on his soul did. He hated adults for what they did and he never ever wanted to become one. He just needed something different, better. One nun in particular, the only one he liked, told the boys stories about wild adventures from time to time.

That's what he wanted! Adventure! Freedom!

Once again the feeling of hunger consumed him, but he ignored his growling stomach and explored the elaborate gardens. Even though the nuns had brought him and others here to play on occasion, he had never walked the stone path or played on the grass at night. The beauty he once marveled at now appeared sinister with only the crescent moon in the cloudy sky for light. Lush ornamental flowerbeds and massive trees swayed in the breeze and looked as if they would that swoop down to pluck him from the ground. Crickets chirped all around him and, contrary to the scenery, soothed his nerves.

He moved deeper through the gardens and strayed off the path. A wrought-iron fence soon blocked his way. He scaled the short fence and headed toward a stone birdbath situated on a circular, mosaic platform. Splashing water onto his face, he drank the surprisingly refreshing liquid and then settled beside the birdbath. Drawing his knees up to his chest, he braced his arms around his legs and sighed.

A sudden movement in the darkness caught his attention. The lad rose to his feet as a black shape zipped out of the trees and headed right toward him. He ducked, yelled out and swiped his arms over his head just as the object landed on the rim of the birdbath.

_A bird!_ He laughed softly to himself and dropped his arms to his sides, watching it. Minutes passed as the large raven drank from the bowl and then flapped its wings. The creature's black feathers twitched as droplets soaked into its body.

"Well, aren't ya' a curious young lad?"

The boy leapt back from the bird and twirled around. "Who's there?" He swallowed hard, eyes darting in every direction.

"What ya' mean? I been sittin' here watchin' ya' stare at me for these past few minutes while I bathe." The bird twitched his feathers again as if nervous. "Oh, but what is time? Ya' humans create the silliest inventions just to make ya'selves feel better, older or more accomplished. Ya' should live in the moment, like me."

He jerked back around and stared at the bird. His mouth dropped open. "You can talk? You're a talking bird!" A smile spread over his thin, angelic face.

"Of course, lad, but only children can hear me." The bird hopped around the bowl. "Sala's the name. Sala Raven. And you're Peter Pan!"

His eyes widened. "How do you know that?"

"I know many things, dear boy." His intelligent eyes, black as a starless night, glinted in amusement. "Aren't ya' a silly one? You ran away from the orphanage in your underwear and you got no footwear."

"You know about the orphanage too?" Peter rubbed his hands over his dirty long johns. "Well, I left as fast as I could. That mean old nun had promised me a beating because I broke one of her pots. Honest, it was an accident, but she didn't care. I didn't have time to grab clothes, food or anything. I just had to get away."

"I see." Sala twisted his head and blinked. "Well, it's good to finally meet ya', Peter. I've watched ya' for some time now, when the orphan boys are playing here in the gardens. You're the leader of those mischievous imps, ain't ya'?"

Red flushed his face. "Not really. Those boys were no good anyway. I tried to help those lads a lot and they never seemed to appreciate me." He bit his lip and then raised his head. He had to think of himself, just him, the way he used to before the police grabbed him from streets and sent him to Saint Norbert's. "Nice to meet you, Sala. I—"

Peter's words unexpectedly got caught in his throat as two tiny orbs of light, one golden yellow and one blue, shot out from underneath the birdbath. The glowing orbs zipped back and forth through the air before pausing just above the wrought-iron gate. The light soon faded and two little women, roughly fifteen centimeters tall, perched themselves on the gate. With vibrant, colorful wings like insects, they reminded him of the fairies from his favorite books. The blonde-haired woman dressed in a pristine green silk tunic with matching green bracelets and little green slippers. Her yellow skin shimmered under the pale light of the moon and her eyes twinkled like emeralds. The second woman appeared slightly older, though still youthful, with her hair as white as freshly laid snow. The silvery color of her tunic and clunky bracelets complimented her deep cobalt blue skin. She wore no shoes.

"Pixies!" Sala proclaimed. "You're awake."

The golden one chimed in a strange language and her wings fluttered rapidly.

"What's it saying?"

"Oh, Peter. It's Pixie language. They speak in chimes and bells. That is Tinker Bell but we call her Tink for short. The blue one is Winter."

He wanted to jump up and down in excitement. Instead, Peter waved. "Hello, little bugs."

"Now, Peter, don't call them bugs," Sala scolded. "It's disrespectful. They are fairies to be exact."

A wide grin curled his lips. "I've heard of fairies! They're beautiful!"

Winter, the blue fairy, flew up to Peter's face and showered him in her blue pixie dust.

"She likes ya'," the raven explained as the boy laughed.

"What is he doing here?" Tinker Bell's green gaze drifted from Sala to the boy in complete curiosity.

Coated in pixie dust, Peter now understood their harmonic, lilting language.

"He's lost. He's one of the orphans who often plays in the gardens," the bird explained.

"Can we keep him?" Winter hovered over his head and played with his straight auburn locks.

Peter laughed again and watched as she flew around him, delight dazzling in his blue eyes and on her delicate face.

"Well, now that depends, Winter," Sala proposed and then glanced at Tinker Bell. "What do you think?"

Tink clapped her hands together. "He should live with me in Neverland!"

"That's not fair." Winter braced her hands on her hips. "He should live with me and Sala at the birdbath. Tink, you know we can never return to Neverland. That evil witch, Zellina, banished me and Sala for attacking her after she killed Sarifif."

"Witches exist too?" Peter couldn't believe his ears. "Who was Sarifif?"

"The fairy king! Oh, now he was a fiery soul." Sala told to Peter. "King Sarifif once ruled at the top of the majestic Neverpeak Mountains. He and other royal fairies used to visit Kensington Gardens."

"After he died, the fairy kingdom fell into ruin." Tink said as she flew to the birdbath and stared longingly into the water. She then smacked her hand across the surface in annoyance at the thought. "The remaining fairies banded together to destroyed Zellina!" Tink's green eyes glowed with a twinge of yellow in sadness. "They all died. I'm the only one left in Neverland, so life is different now. I live peacefully in the Pixie Hollow deep within the Neverforest even if the threat of war always looms."

Sala lamented. "Even in death, Zellina's evil spells are still strong. What a shame. If only the powerful sorceress used her magic for good."

So many questions filled Peter's mind. "What is Neverland?"

"Oh, it's a place full of magic, wonderment and adventure." Sala's voice perked up. "A beautiful yet dangerous place where ya' never grow up on account of time freezing and all. Oh you still have night and day and morning and afternoon, but you just don't age. And there are those nasty pirates that want to rule all of Neverland, the mermaids, who are beautiful but devious creatures, the honorable Indians and the mischievous Lost Boys."

"Pirates? Indians? Lost Boys?"

Winter nodded and sat beside Tink on the concrete ledge of the bath. "The Pirates are the scourges of the land. The Lost Boys are orphans like you, Peter, but maybe a little younger. They went to Neverland years ago to escape the human realm. There is so much pain and suffering here. Even worse, it can be so boring." She now smacked her hand in the water as Tink had done. "The boys never wanted to grow up, and they haven't."

"Well, it sounds extraordinary. We shall go at once." Peter declared, as he looked around him. "Now, how far is it?"

Tinker Bell's eyes lit up. "You must fly there, Peter! There is no other way."

He frowned and then hung his head. "I'm only a boy. I can't fly!"

"Sure you can. It's easy!" Winter offered.

He jerked his gaze back up to Tink.

"We can teach you!" Tinker Bell clapped her hands together again but then frowned at Winter as her friend started to cry. "Come now, don't be sad. I always visit you and he can visit you too."

Winter wiped moisture from her blue eyes. "I want him to stay here but as long he promises to visit. I guess it's okay."

"I do. I will." Peter stepped closer toward the fairies and leaned down to meet Winter's gaze. "I promise."

With that, Winter perked up and started flying, zooming all around Peter. "All it takes is faith and trust. Just think of a lovely, wonderful thought. Any happy thought will do."

"Leaving the orphanage!" Peter proclaimed as he thought hard about how he snuck out of a two-story window and climbed down on a thick, twisting rope of ivy that crawled up the building. The fact that he was cold and hungry no longer mattered. Running away saved his life. Now, it was time to start living.

"I don't understand?" Winter pouted and crossed her arms. "Why isn't it working?"

"He needs more Pixie dust!" Sala suggested.

Peter grinned as Sala flapped his wings and splashed water toward the fairies. They shot from the birdbath before the water touched them and fluttered all around him, saturating his hair and clothes in blue and gold pixie dust. Peter giggled and, before realization struck, he floated off the ground.

"Fly, Peter. Fly!" Sala demanded.

With that, Peter flapped his arms like a bird and floated higher and higher into the night sky. After a few moments, he glided back down to the birdbath.

"He's ready for Neverland," the raven uttered with enthusiasm.

Tinker Bell hugged her friend Winter goodbye and then faced Peter. "Are you ready to go?"

He nodded, his curly hair bouncing all over his head. "I'm a bit anxious but I'm ready."

"Okay," Tink demanded Peter's attention. "Look up in the sky. Do you see the second star to the right?"

Peter nodded.

"Okay, we will follow that star straight on until morning comes. It's a long trip."

"I shall miss you." Winter landed on his shoulder and pecked his cheek with her blue lips. "Don't forget about us."

"I could never forget." He smiled as she returned to the birdbath to stand beside Sala. "Thank you both for everything you showed me tonight."

"You're quite welcome, lad."

"Goodbye, Peter!" Winter waved her hand wildly in the air.

Tink flew just ahead of Peter, leading the way. He flapped his arms and followed her. Twisting his head to stare back at his two new friends, he called out and waved. Loosing momentum, he continued flapping. "Goodbye, Sala! Goodbye Winter! I will see you again!"

With that, the young boy followed the golden yellow pixie and ascended higher and higher into the night sky. Looking back on London one last time, he took a deep breath and smiled as he saw the Big Ben clock tower in the distance. For the first time in his life, he was finally free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Welcome To Neverland**

**Neverland**

Peter Pan and Tinker Bell shot through the clouds. The blue sky, as deep and beautiful as a sapphire gemstone, enveloped an immense island that stretched below them, surrounded by clear ocean waters. The morning sun beamed from behind puffy white clouds and shined on his new playground.

As he flew closer to the isle, Peter noticed fog weaving through lush forests, around the beautiful Neverpeak mountain range and near a roaring waterfall that fed into a large creek in the center of the strange land. In the distance, a small firelight accented a village of teepees. A thick cloud of gray smoke billowed high into the air. Sala told him that Neverland was a special place but he never imagined it was this beautiful.

Tinker Bell flew downward and as Peter hurriedly followed, he gazed to the left and momentarily paused, squinting at something in the distance. He saw what he had always heard about in stories. A genuine pirate ship was sailing steadily on the water. His enthusiasm could hardly be contained. Would he get to see it? Would he actually fight pirates as so many of the heroes in the story books had done? He certainly hoped so. If nothing else, Peter looked forward to calling Neverland his permanent home.

As Peter and Tinker Bell reached the northern part of the island, they moved as quickly as possible through the lush jungle that was the Neverforest. As they got deeper and deeper into the woods, they began to race. They each flew faster and faster, barely dodging colossal Evergreen trees and huge rocks. They continued to race and chase each other until eventually they arrived at a quaint and serene meadow where the small, vibrant flower garden which housed a deep, shadowy hole in the ground known as Pixie Hollow was located. Peter and Tink stopped to observe the calm landscape.

Next to Tink's home stood a great black oak called Hangman's Tree. At first glance, it was obvious that this was no ordinary timber. It was in fact a very old and mysterious oak that stood over one hundred feet tall with a diameter of roughly seven feet. It possessed no leaves but had several contorting and twisting branches that wrapped around the trunk. A long hangman's rope dangled from one of the short branches and in the center of the tree was a small round wooden door with a fancy iron knob.

"I see your hollow, but who lives over there?" Peter asked Tink, pointing to the tree.

"That's the underground hideaway. It's where the Lost Boys live. Let's wake them up, shall we?"

Without warning, Tinker Bell zipped through the air loudly, and disappeared through a small hole in the side of a large branch. All was gradually quiet. A few moments passed until the door to the tree swung open. A glorious wave of unexpected chaos came out of the trunk as six boys, all roughly ten years of age, marched through the door in a single file line, each one attempting to push the other out of their way.

These boys, the Lost Boys, were a sight to behold. They were disheveled, dirty and all dressed in long, robe-like tunics made of gray animal hides. They wore moccasins for shoes and each had separate and distinct accessories such as hats, weapons and belts that were apparently patched together from scavenged materials.

"What's the big idea, Tink?" a rotund boy with a red bandana on his head asked in annoyance.

"Yeah, Tink. We were sleeping," another spoke up.

"Boys, I've brought you a friend," Tink offered as she flew in circles around Peter's head. "Lost Boys, I present to you, Peter Pan!"

"What's a Peter Pan?" a third boy questioned with a suspicious grin.

"I am," Peter laughed, taking a seat on the hard ground.

"How old are you?" two of the boys, identical twins, inquired in unison.

"I just had my twelfth birthday party at the orphanage a few weeks ago."

"That makes you the oldest of the whole lot," the fat one informed.

"Yeah, you should be our leader," another proposed.

"Okay then, All in favor?" the short and fat one motioned.

"Aye," the six boys shouted in agreement and with enthusiasm, they each began to fly around the tree with delight, chanting Peter's name.

Tink instantly scolded them. "Boys, if Peter's going to be your leader, then introduce yourselves."

With great haste each of the boys flew in front of the tree and lined up in a military formation and rapidly counted their names off. The chubby one in the bandanna saluted Peter and introduced himself as Tootles. A boy with curly red hair waved and called himself Curly. A third, much taller boy, was identified as Slightly. A lanky boy with shaggy black hair, who always appeared very nervous, addressed himself as Nibs and the two short twins just nodded, calling themselves One and Two.

"Nice to meet you, boys," Peter smirked. He was trying to appear confident because he didn't really know what to think. He wanted to have friends, but wasn't sure about being a leader. As long as he could make the rules and nobody told him what to do, he was happy to be leader of the Lost Boys. But what he wanted more than anything was food.

"What is it, Peter?"

"Well," he was suddenly inhibited by Tink's question. "Where can I get some food? I mean, I haven't eaten since yesterday."

"Oh, well that's easy," Tootles said. "It's just make-believe."

"What?"

"Sure, Anyone in Neverland who has imagination will get to eat whatever they desire so long as they truly want it."

"You mean if I just wish for something it will simply appear?"

"Certainly," Nibs spoke up. "We do it every day at meal time. You just have to really want it. And we do eat real food too," Nibs continued. "But only when we meet with the Piccanniny Indians."

"The Indians? You lads know them?"

"Oh, yes," Slightly verbalized. "We used to make war with them. Sometimes they won. Other times we won. But now we are all comrades. The Chief made us all honorary injuns."

"Yeah! And they gave us all moccasins for our feet," Curly offered.

"Well, I shall hope to meet them soon. C'mon, Lost Boys, show me the underground hideaway. I'm famished."

Everyone immediately entered the tree, but Tinker Bell stayed behind. She was proud that her new friend was adapting so fast to Neverland. He was learning much faster than each of the Lost Boys did when they first arrived. She wondered how he would react as he explored and discovered life on the island further. She expelled the thought from her mind and promptly fluttered into her home in the ground for a quiet rest.

Peter and Slightly were in the heat of battle as the other Lost Boys and Tinker Bell sat and watched by the tree. Peter violently slashed at his opponent with a heavy hardwood quarterstaff. Slightly barely moved backward and parried the attack with his handmade scimitar. The two fought as if in a dance for several minutes more until Peter prevailed and Slightly rapidly fell to his knees. With a wave of the staff, Peter knocked the sword from Slightly's hand and positioned his weapon near Slightly's face.

"Give it up, Slightly, my boy."

Slightly crawled backward out from under Peter's weapon and returned to his feet.

"I must say, Peter, well done," Tootles called out from under the tree.

"Yes! Slightly was the best of us, so, now your training is complete," Nibs declared, hanging upside down from a branch.

Peter smiled. Throwing down the staff, he sauntered toward the tree and adorned his red undershirt once more, having removed it for battle. Exactly three weeks had passed since his arrival and he had not journeyed once from the underground hideaway. The Lost Boys were insistent in their decision to train Peter to fight. Even Tinker Bell knew if he was to lead the Lost Boys and combat piracy, he would need exceptional skill and cunning. Peter agreed as long as they would tell him stories at meal time about their adventures.

Nibs quickly launched himself out of the tree in flight and landed in front of Peter, putting a hand on his pal's shoulder. "Now that we've trained you, Pan, what do you want to do?"

"I know exactly what I want to do. I'm going to visit Pegleg Point."

"Be careful, Peter," Tink chimed as she flurried around him. "That's the pirate's port."

"I know! Isn't it exciting?"

"Be cautious."

"Oh Tink, you can come too if you're so bothered."

"Then I will," the fairy insisted.

"Where is it, by the way?"

"South, Peter. Beyond Crocodile Creek and just east of Cannibal Cove."

"Great! Tink, let's go."

"Have fun, you two," Curly waved as the rest of the Lost Boys each picked up their wooden training weapons and began another scuffle.

"We won't be long. If we're not back by meal time," Tink was cut off.

"You'll be fine," the Twins offered in agreement, as they crossed swords with each other.

With that, Peter and Tink both waved at their brood, ascended high into the air, then soared away, heading south to the dangerous and foreboding pirate port.

* * *

Loud and boisterous laughs were heard as Peter moved conspicuously through the marketplace of the pirate's port town of Pegleg Point. He concealed Tink under a bandana on his head that he found to better assimilate into crowds. They could not have come at a worse time as the renowned ship, The Jolly Roger, Neverland's only pirate ship, had just docked for supplies. Merchants were heard trying to sell high priced items to members of the pirate crew. Weapons, liquor and women were being sold to the highest bidders. Gambling was rampant and arguments followed by stabbings and pistol shots were heard far and wide.

Peter ambled through the crowd a bit faster as he suddenly noticed a peg-legged pirate in a blue overcoat and pirate's hat that appeared to be following him. He briskly stepped through an open door that was near one of the merchant's tables to see if the man would pass. Peter suddenly found himself in a dim room that belonged to an inn, with only a small amount of natural light coming in through a tiny window. He watched in the shadows as the pirate slowly passed by the room. He hastily shut the door, moved to the back of the room and lit a small oil lamp with a nearby match.

The room of the inn looked immaculate. Only a small bed, a floor mirror, the oil lamp and an armoire furnished the dwelling. Peter moved to the bed in the corner of the room and took a seat, finding a cabin boy's attire draped over the headboard. Tinker Bell flew out from under Peter's headgear, scolding him to be more careful.

"These are really real pirates, Tink." The boy grinned.

Tink chimed angrily. "Hook may be near. We must leave at once!"

"Hook? Oh, the pirate captain you and the boys were telling me about. I don't care about that old fool. I'll slash him to ribbons."

A knock on the door abruptly sounded. Peter moved to the armoire and opened it. As Tink flew in, a merchant opened the door.

"Do you mind? I'm dressing in here!" Peter cleverly fibbed.

"I saw you come in here, cabin boy. The ship's about to leave," the pirate warned in a harsh tone.

"I'll be right out." Peter choked out tensely with a smile.

Giving Peter an odd stare then slamming the door in haste, the merchant left. Peter had an idea. If he actually put on the outfit he would be a lot less conspicuous. Tink guarded the door as Peter quickly changed into the outfit.

Once dressed, Peter chuckled at his reflection in the mirror. He now wore a forest-green, v-neck tunic, made of linen, which hung low around his waist in a neatly serrated pattern. The sleeves reached just past his shoulders in a jagged pattern as well. A matching knit cap topped his head with a scarlet feather that protruded from the left side. The hunter-green trousers he wore, cut off and tattered at the knees, exposed the light green tights that covered his legs. The brown cowhide shoes that wrapped around his ankles matched the thick and wide leather bracelet that wrapped around his wrists. A thin, black pirate's belt encircled his waist with a small brass buckle to compliment it.

He continued to marvel at himself until he noticed Tink laughing at him.

"What do ya' think, Tink?" Peter questioned.

Tink smiled and whirled around Peter in approval. "It's a perfect fit. I like it, now let's get out of here!"

In agreement, Peter opened the door and they as they departed the room, Peter looked around in surprise to see the street nearly empty. The pirate ship had apparently left port. Tink and Peter moved down the street quickly and Peter thought to himself how thrilling it was to have seen real pirates. He couldn't wait to encounter them again. They moved into an alleyway and once they had ascended into the sky, Peter took a final glance before flying away, en route to home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Pirates and Indians**

**The Indian Encampment**

The Lost Boys and Peter Pan danced around a bonfire that burned in the large fire pit situated at the center of the Piccaninny Indian Encampment. As many Indians sang and played pipes, rattles and drums, the sun was setting to the east. The camp consisted of dozens of brightly colored tents, a large armory of homemade weapons and approximately seventy five members of the tribe. The Chief known as Great Big Little Panther, a portly, seven foot tall, dark-skinned man with a leathery face, had just inaugurated Peter into the tribe and the whole village was celebrating. Peter wore a lengthy headdress made of jay feathers and maple leaves over his knit cap. With his arms folded into each other, he kicked his feet up in a peculiar dance. Tinker Bell flew around the fire, clapping her hands in enjoyment.

Without warning, the Chief gave a loud howl at the top of his lungs. Everyone in the village immediately halted. The Chief approached the great bonfire and began to beat a small drum held tightly in his hands.

"How!"

"How!" everyone responded to the Chief's greeting as they sat Indian style on the ground.

"Peter Pan, like boys who join tribe before, must act in Native custom. Now he learn great crow of the Neverbird."

Immediately all the members of the Piccaninny tribe stood up and began to crow like a brood of wild birds. Each of the Lost Boys suddenly flew into the air and also began to show off, crowing as hard and loud as they could. Peter watched in amazement and quickly followed suit, leaping into the air trying to imitate his brethren with a loud, throaty wail. Tinker Bell whizzed through the air and flew up to Peter, clapping for him. By now, all the Lost Boys had returned to the ground and as Peter continued to crow, drums hammered a similar rhythm.

Peter descended back to the ground and the Chief briskly approached him. Peter smiled as the Chief knelt down and placed his hands on Peter's shoulders.

"Peter Pan, you have mastered crow of the great Neverbird. Use it when happy or during victory."

"Now I'm officially part of the tribe?"

"Yes. Now, you play this," the Chief proclaimed, as a member of the tribe handed Peter a beautiful musical instrument made from a row of short bamboo stalks that were fixed together with a leather strap like pipes.

"Blow," the tribesman demanded sternly.

Peter began to move his mouth across the instrument and as he blew into it, everyone in ear shot was in awe. Peter was playing a beautiful melody that was at once familiar, yet mysterious. Though Peter had never played before, he seemed to have mastered this instrument in a matter of minutes. As he finished his made up song, the Chief patted him on the head.

"In honor of playing, I now call pipe the pan flute."

"Wow, thank you, Big Chief!"

"You keep flute as gift. Every visit to village, you play more."

"I will. I will," Peter promised, tying the flute with a string to the left side of his belt.

Out from behind the Chief, stepped a short, dark-skinned girl who looked to be about Peter's age. Resembling a princess, she wore a brown, cow-hide dress and had long, jet black hair that reached to the small of her back. She stepped up to Peter and stared at him with big, brown eyes.

"Who is she?" Peter wondered with a smile.

"Tiger Lilly!" The Chief announced with pride. "My daughter."

"Hello!"

"How!" the girl acknowledged, bowing her head.

"How? Is that all you can say, girl?" Peter laughed, glaring mockingly at the Lost Boys. "Why don't ya' just say hi?"

Tiger Lilly looked stern as if she didn't understand. Quietly, she moved in close to Peter and kneed the poor boy in the groin. Peter let out a cry and slowly dropped to his knees. A slight smile came across Tiger Lilly's face and she ran back to her father. The Lost Boys and Tinker Bell erupted in laugher at the sight of Peter wincing in pain.

As Peter returned to his feet, he was not amused. "Alright! We're leaving. Chief, thank you for the celebration. Until we meet again," the boy acknowledged before hurriedly flying away.

"But, Pan, we were only having a bit of fun," Tootles called out, disappointed that his friend got so offended.

The Chief gave a humored smile, waved, and turned away, sauntering back to his teepee. The Lost Boys and Tinker Bell were disappointed, realizing the young boy could not take a simple joke. They did not want to leave, but ultimately they followed their leader back to the Underground Hideaway, knowing Peter had been embarrassed.

* * *

A few days had passed and Peter and Tink were playing near the Mermaid Lagoon at the edge of the Tiki Forest. From the shores of the forest Peter saw three buxom figures swimming close to the shore. A beautiful blonde, brunette and redhead appeared about twenty five feet from the shore line.

"Oh, Peter, the mermaids! Aren't they beautiful?" Tinker Bell proclaimed, wide eyed in admiration.

"Who are you?" Peter quickly called out.

"We are the sirens of Mermaid Lagoon," the brunette known as Amber offered. "And you?"

"Why, I'm Peter Pan!"

"Yes, you are," the redhead called Ana declared playfully, splashing him.

"Hey, stop that," Peter laughed, spattering back.

"You're adorable," the blonde mermaid identified as Siri uttered with a sinister smile. "We like you! In fact, if you and your pixie ever need anything from any of us, all you have to do is come by."

"I will, thanks!" Peter acknowledged.

"And we do mean anything."

Peter blushed, not sure what the beautiful siren was meaning until everyone noticed a dark shadow came over the lagoon.

"That's Hook's ship," Tinker Bell informed as The Jolly Roger, a monstrous, triple-masted, fifth rate frigate with forty guns suddenly came into view.

"Hook?" the brunette mermaid exclaimed in surprise and fright. "Dive girls, hurry."

As quick as the mermaids had plunged deep into the water, Peter flew and landed on a massive outcropping, a rock, located at the mouth of the lagoon, known as Marooner's Rock. As Tinker Bell trailed behind him, he watched the pirate ship sailing by and decided it was time to have some fun.

* * *

The odious Captain James Bartholomew Hook, called Jas for short by those who best knew him, stirred in slumber. He was having a bad dream and drooling all over his desk. He immediately shot out of his chair like a lightning bolt as an abrupt and loud crash finally and violently awoke him. With the howl of a monstrous beast, he alerted his right-hand man.

"Smee!"

The door to the Captain's cabin swung viciously open as the short, overweight, middle-aged gentleman pirate known only as Smee rushed in.

"Hiya, Captain Jas! Glad to see you finally awake."

"Get me my coat you imbecile. And what was that noise?" Hook growled.

"One of the crew found this flying boy, Sir. Most peculiar. He was with a pixie!"

"Pixie?" Hook uttered in surprise. "It must be Tinker Bell and one of her pathetic Lost Boys again. Tell Starkey or Jukes or Black Murphy to shoot them down. Blow them out of the water."

"You think that's wise, Captain? If we shoot the boy down, his gang will be by and it'll be another war."

"So be it, Smee. I could use some fun."

Hook stood, nearly six and a half feet tall, as Smee adorned him in a red coat with golden lining and brass buttons. His black, cavalier-style hat topped his shoulder length dark, wavy locks that framed his chiseled face. At least two days worth of dark whiskers covered his chin and were offset by the lengthy, thick mustache that made him appear foreboding. His ruffled, long-sleeved gray shirt was unlaced at the neck, revealing a dark patch of hair the top of his bronzed chest. His darkly colored breeches were tight-fitting, gathered with ribbons below the knee and above white stockings. His heavy boots with wide cuffs and brass buckles were fancy yet shabby. Two Flintlock pistols and a dagger were attached to the wide, black pirate's belt around his waist and a sheathed cutlass hung from a golden leather strap that was wrapped around his broad right shoulder.

Captain Hook and Smee stepped out to the deck to see the commotion. Peter Pan and Tink were flying left and right, evading fire from a heavily tattooed pirate with rotten teeth, named Bill Jukes. Peter swooped down to Jukes, punching him in the gut and quickly pulling a fancy parrying dagger from the mean pirate's belt. This dagger was a steel blade of about 35 centimeters in length with an engraved silver leaf on the blade near the hilt, a solid gold cross guard, a dark leather-wrapped grip with a titanium knuckle guard and a large acorn shell fused to the pommel.

"Gimme back me knife, boy, or I'll cut ya' down with a shot from me pistol."

"Oh really?" You're doin' a great job so far," Peter mocked.

"I've never seen this one before!" Hook uttered quietly to Smee. "Who is this lad?" he continued, staring at Peter in fascination.

"Not sure, Captain Jas. Just a bloomin' fool."

"Look at how he moves. Such grace and precision," Hook commented before moving down the crimson-carpeted steps that led to the main deck of the ship. "You there, young man," Hook pointed to Peter with his left hand.

Peter quickly landed in the center of the ship's deck and rapidly approached his quarry. "Captain Hook, I presume!"

"And you are?"

"Surely you've heard of me, Captain. I'm the newest addition to Neverland. Peter Pan, at your service."

"Pan? Peter Pan? No, I don't believe I've had the pleasure, lad. Are you with the Lost Boys?"

"Nope! They're with me, Hook. They're my men."

"That's Captain Hook to you, my boy. I must say, Peter. I am impressed. Intrigued by you even. I wish to offer you a place on my ship as my boatswain."

"But Captain, I'm the boatswain of this here ship," a fat pirate with an eye patch shouted from behind Peter.

Hook immediately unclipped a Flintlock pistol from his belt, pointed it, aimed, and shot his boatswain in the face.

"Not anymore, my good man." Hook expressed carelessly. "So, Peter, that is, Mr. Pan… What do you say to my offer?"

"I'll never join you, Hook! Pirates are vile and disgusting."

"Quite a very poor choice of words, my dear boy. The last person that called me vile was tossed overboard as shark fare."

"Just try it, Hook. You'll never catch me."

"No? Then how about a duel? While I abhor how easy it is to kill children, you might actually present a challenge."

"You're on, Hook," Peter agreed, holding the parrying dagger up in a deflecting position.

"Then let's do it," Hook declared, removing his coat and pulling his cutlass from its sheath.

"Let's go," Peter smiled as he began to charge at Hook.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Showdown**

**The Jolly Roger**

As Peter Pan and the nefarious Captain Hook crossed swords, they moved hectically across the dirty main deck of the Jolly Roger in a chaotic, yet choreographed dance. Hook was slashing at Pan left and right, but Peter was too fast for the bloodthirsty pirate, moving both on foot and through the air to avoid the nasty pirate's cutlass. Tinker Bell and the other pirates looked on with anticipation from opposite sides of the ship.

As the battle continued Hook corned Peter near the quarterdeck and slowly moved towards him. The boy panicked slightly until, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a mad beast, an oversized, scaly and mud-colored crocodile, with gigantic teeth and the most evil yellow eyes, swimming towards the ship. As Hook jabbed his sword word Peter's boyish frame, Peter swung his dagger in a hard swiping motion toward Hook's left hand. Hook's hand was instantly severed with blood spewing like a geyser from his wrist. The hand flew in a fast motion over the ship. The crocodile, waiting nearby, seeing the mad pirate's severed hand, instantly leapt out of the water and swallowed it whole.

"My hand!" the pirated growled with a fowl scream, holding his arm up to glance at the bloody stump.

"That's what you get you nasty old pirate," Peter replied in a snarky tone, before flying over him.

Holding his hand tightly, Hook immediately went to the side of the ship to look down in the water. As he noticed the crocodile, he screamed.

"Smee! Where are you?"

Abruptly, the clumsy right-hand man trampled over to the distressed pirate captain. "Oh dear, dear, Captain Hook, you're bleeding."

"I know that, you fool. Look at that evil creature in the sea. It ate my hand."

As Smee and the Captain looked over, Pan flew behind Hook in a mad rush and sliced his belt off, forcing his trousers to fall down around his ankles.

Laughing, Peter stood up straight with his hands on his hips. Hook and Smee turned around and, watching the boy arrogantly mock him, Hook angrily shook his gory stump at him.

"I'll get you for this, boy! Leave now, while I still have some dignity left. There will be another day when you meet your fate. And what a fate it will be."

"That'll be the day, Hook! I shall take my leave now," Peter offered tipping his knit cap and taking a bow. "But know this, you and your pirates have made enemies of the Lost Boys, and myself," Peter offered hoisting himself off the ship and flying away with Tink in tow.

* * *

That night, a large bonfire raged next to the Hangman's Tree as Peter regaled his men with the battle between him and Captain Hook.

"…And then his hand flew overboard and that good old croc swallowed it whole. The poor fool nearly started crying."

Slightly laughed. "A wonderful story, Peter."

"Of course it is, boys. It's a story about me."

"But what will we do tomorrow, Peter?" Nibs asked.

"In the morning we shall plan another attack on those mean old pirates," Peter responded with glee.

Tinker Bell flew up to Peter's face and chimed loudly.

"What do you mean we have to leave, Tink?"

"We have to back to London, for a while. To see Sala and Winter," the fairy informed.

"Oh, that's right. I did promise you, didn't I Tink?"

Tinker Bell acknowledged.

"Alright, then. Boys, the games will have to wait. Tink and I are gonna head back to London at midday tomorrow to see our old friends."

"That's okay with us, Peter. We'll just practice our weapons training while you're gone," Curly informed.

"Okay boys, now we must retire for the night."

"Sounds good, Peter." Tootles announced as he and One and Two dumped large buckets of water on the bonfire to extinguish the mass of flames.

* * *

"So, Sala, how have you and Winter been?" Peter asked as he sat near the stone birdbath situated on the circular, mosaic platform that was at the edge of Kensington Gardens.

"Well, my dear boy. The same as I've always done, I come out here on nights like this and me and Winter just play. It's good to see you are getting along well in Neverland."

"I am. I play with the Indians. I fight pirates and tell stories to my men."

"Oh, good, Peter. How are they? The Lost Boys, I mean?" Winter chimed, fluttering about around the birdbath.

"They are fine. They were the ones who showed me all about Neverland."

"That's right," Tinker Bell chimed, fluttering around and lighting the scene with her pixie light.

"It's so good to see you, Peter," Winter offered.

"You too, Winter," Peter said. "I have missed the two of you, very much."

"Nice to hear, my boy," Sala pronounced.

"We better be getting back. It's nearly bedtime in Neverland, Peter."

"Oh, Tink. Do we have to? I'm not ready," Peter whined.

"It's time, Peter," Tink scolded him for complaining.

"Alright. It was good to see you, Winter. You as well, Sala! We will return later."

"I'm sure you will, my boy," Sala agreed.

"I shall miss you even more than I did the first time." Winter landed on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "See you soon."

Tink flew just ahead of Peter, leading the way. He quickly ascended and followed her. Twisting his head to stare back at his two new friends, he called out and waved.

After a few moments, Peter and Tink were soaring over the roofs of residential London when Peter's shadow flew from his body.

"Your shadow," Tinker Bell called out.

"I see it," Peter announced as he raced through the air to follow it.

Peter's shadow began to fly wildly and as Peter tried to chase it, it suddenly flew into an open window of a beautiful residential Brownstone.

"Oh no," Tinker Bell cried.

"I have to go get it." Peter affirmed, swooping down towards the balcony from which his shadow entered.

"Peter wait!" Tink cried, but it was too late.

Peter had already landed on the balcony. The locked French doors revealed lights on inside and silhouettes were jumping and swaying. As Peter listened, he heard a female voice, talking; telling a story.

"She says her name is Wendy," Peter informed as Tinker Bell landed on the balcony. "She's talking to two boys, Michael and John and she's telling stories about me!" Peter said with delight.

"Peter, we can't go in there," Tinker Bell uttered with caution. "We should come back another time, when they are asleep, so we can get your shadow."

"That's a good plan, Tink. Another time then," Peter whispered.

"Right then, back to Neverland!" the pixie uttered.

"Yes! Let's go home."

With that, the young boy followed the golden yellow pixie and ascended higher and higher into the night sky until he and his fairy were out of sight!


End file.
